Untitled
by ChuChocho
Summary: (FINISHED) AU - Healice menyesali apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baik Fang maupun Boboiboy, mereka berdua telah mengusik ketenangannya. / Fic dibuat khusus untuk Healice Adelia. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sepasang mata milik sosok gadis bersurai hitam mulai berkaca-kaca. Ditatapnya seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sementara itu sang objek tatapan tetap bergeming. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar menatap sepasang manik dari orang yang telah disakitinya.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya saat tidak menerima jawaban apapun dari si lawan bicara. "Fang!" ia meninju pelan dada kanan sang pemuda. "Berikan aku jawaban!"

Bibir Fang bergetar. Ia ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Namun sayang, ia tidak cukup memiliki keberanian. Lain halnya dengan Fang yang tidak bereaksi apapun, gadis tadi mengusap kedua matanya yang semakin basah akibat air mata.

"Seharusnya dulu aku tidak mengenalmu kalau jadinya begini," itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh gadis tersebut sebelum melangkah pergi. Fang tak berusaha menghentikannya. Toh, kalau pun ia berhasil menghentikan gadis itu, ia tetap saja tak berani berkata.

"Aku ini memang bodoh," ucapnya sembari tersenyum getir dan segera meninggalkan taman, tempatnya berjanji untuk bertemu dengan gadis tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **UNTITLED**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (nyelip doang)

Pairing : FangLice / FangBoy / BoyLice (hayoooo dipilih-dipilih /plaaak)

Main Pairing : FangLice

Rated : T

Warn : typo(s), alur ngebut, shounen-ai nyelip sedikit

Warn 2 : Saya ga tau ini baik untuk puasa atau gak XD /gampar-ed

Cover by : Healice Adelia

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

.

.

.

Gadis berumur 13 tahun itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua tangannya terus meremas bantal biru tak berdosa. Kacamata yang selalu mempermanis wajahnya pun sudah tidak tahu pergi kemana. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah sosok bersurai biru tua dan sosok bertopi oranye.

Cukup dengan kondisi gadis itu. Mari lihat kamarnya yang sudah tak karuan penampilannya. Benar-benar mirip kapal pecah. Selimut sudah berada di pojok ruangan, baju-baju sudah keluar dari lemari, dan beberapa remasan tisu yang sebagiannya sudah basah karena air mata pun tidak luput dari penglihatan.

Ralat. Sebenarnya kamar itu tidak terlalu parah kondisinya. Masih sedikit rapi sana-sini.

"Fang… sialan!" gadis itu kembali meremat bantal yang berada di dekapannya dan voila, bantal malang itu sobek.

"Eh?" dia menatap bantal sobek dengan tatapan heran. "Healice… kau kelewatan hehe~"

Sosok gadis bernama Healice itu tersenyum kecut. Lalu terkekeh pelan. Dan kembali menangis saat mengingat Fang.

"Itu…," Healice mengusap air matanya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya. "…terlalu cepat."

* * *

 _Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu tersenyum lebar sembari menunggu di ambang pintu kelas. "Fang! Kau terlalu lambat!" serunya dengan sedikit nada ejekan di dua kata terakhir._

 _Fang mendengus kesal. "Lice, kau yang tidak mau mebantuku beres-beres. Padahal aku sudah membantumu tadi," ia menutup tasnya._

 _"He? Itu kan kau yang membantuku. Aku tidak minta bantuanmu hahaha~!" Healice tertawa keras, membuat sebuah perempatan urat muncul di dahi Fang._

 _"Gadis licik," bisik Fang seraya menyeringai tipis. Namun dua kata yang dilontarkan Fang tadi tidak termasuk sebuah bisikan karena terbukti oleh Healice yang sudah mulai bertanduk dua._

 _"Apa kau bilang hah?!" Healice berteriak dengan tangan kanan meninju udara._

 _Merasa aura pembunuh berputar-putar disekitar Healice, Fang buru-buru menghampiri gadis beriris biru itu. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Healice yang agak tertutup karena rambut panjang Healice._

 _Fang tersenyum ramah. "Ngambek?" tanya Fang. Tangannya meraih dagu Healice dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi sang gadis berparas cantik itu. "Kau yakin?"_

 _Healice seketika membatu malu. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Lututnya yang terbuat dari tulang pun mendadak melemas seperti jelly._

 _"A-a-a… Fa-Fang…"_

 _Tetapi bukan Fang namanya kalau tidak pernah merusak momen romantis. Ia segera menjauhkan wajah Healice dan kemudian berlari menjauh. Fang menengok sebentar ke belakang, tampak Healice masih bergeming di tempat. Tentu saja Fang langsung tertawa._

 _"Healice si tukang ngambek~!" ejek Fang dengan lidah terjulur._

 _Sedetik._

 _Dua detik._

 _"FANG!" Healice mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan berlari mengejar Fang dengan kecepatan cahaya. Alhasil, kerah baju Fang tertarik dengan tidak elitnya, menyebabkannya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh._

 _Healice yang menyadari Fang akan jatuh pun langsung kelabakan panik. Fang sebelumnya berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, namun karena Healice yang panik, kedua kakinya terpeleset dan menubruk kaki Fang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya._

 _Narasi yang rumit, tetapi semoga kalian faham bagaimana kejadiannya._

 _"KYAAA—" jeritan Healice benar-benar memperburuk keadaan._

 _Fang memutar badannya 180 derajat sebelum benar-benar terjatuh seperti Healice yang sudah tersungkur di tanah. Healice yang segera tahu kalau Fang akan jatuh diatasnya kembali menjerit ria._

 _"KYAAAA—" Healice memejamkan matanya._

 _Hening._

 _Healice membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat ia merasa tidak tertimpa apa-apa. Namun ketika iris birunya berhadapan dengan iris violet yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa cekung, seketika wajah Healice memerah padam._

 _Jarak hidung mereka hanya berjarak 1 centimeter dan itu juga membuat Fang merona hebat. Jantungnya seperti melompat-lompat dibalik tulang rusuknya. Dalam hati ia berharap suara degupan jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh sosok gadis tanpa kacamata yang tepat berada di bawahnya._

 _Dan kenapa Fang tidak menindih Healice? Bersyukurlah kepada kedua telapak tangan Fang yang mampu menopang tubuhnya._

 _Untung saja kondisi sekolah sudah sepi. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sepi, masih ada satu atau dua orang dari setiap kelas yang sedang menjalani tugas piket. Lagi-lagi mereka diberuntungkan oleh keadaan lorong yang sepi._

 _"Fang! Me-menyingkirlah dariku!" ucap Healice gagap. Tak perlu dibuat sebuah ruang diskusi untuk membahas alasan kenapa Healice mendadak gagap itu._

 _Fang menggeleng. "Tanganku terlalu sakit untuk bangkit. Kau kira jatuh dengan tangan duluan itu tidak sakit?" balasnya. Jujur, tangannya memang terasa sakit._

 _Bukannya berusaha menyingkir sedikit atau apa, ia mala mencegah Healice yang tengah mencoba bangkit. "Kau tahu? Kalau kau mendekat sekali lagi, kita akan berciuman."_

 _Dua pertanyaan barusan sukses membuat usaha Healice sia-sia. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula dan memilih untuk menunggu Fang yang menyingkir._

 _"Ka-kalau begitu, cepatlah menying—"_

 _Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Fang menyingkir dari Healice daripada harus mendengar ocehan si gadis cantik. Ia duduk disamping Healice yang ikut duduk._

 _Salah satu kaki Fang dibiarkan tak tertekuk sementara kaki lainnya menekuk dan tangannya diletakkan diatas kaki yang menekuk. Iris matanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa peduli dengan ocehan Healice yang mulai terdengar._

 _"Healice, aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Ya aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh!"_

 _"Eh?" Fang tersentak dan menoleh ke Healice. Lain ceritanya dengan Healice yang masih agak sebal dan memanyunkan bibirnya._

 _Merasa rishi karena terus-menerus diperhatikan, Healice menatap intens Fang. "Apa?!"_

 _Fang yang merasa kalau Healice mengucapkan kalimat tadi diluar kesengajaan langsung terkekeh. "Kau tidak sadar?"_

 _Healice mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"_

 _"Hmmm~" Fang malah bersenandung riang, tidak mengacuhkan Healice yang memohon meminta jawaban._

 _Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Healice mengingat-ingat apa yang telah diucapkannya. Lalu sesuai dugaan Fang, Healice seketika merona hebat. Sampai-sampai ada asap yang mengepul-ngepul diatas kepala Healice._

 _"Hahaha," Fang terkekeh lagi. "Tenang saja, aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _Healice semakin malu sekaligus geram. Tangannya memukul-mukul pelan pundak Fang. "Dasar idiot!"_

 _._

 _…I was too shy to say if I love you…_

 _._

Fang mengacak surainya, membuat tampilannya semakin tidak karuan. Namun bagi Fang itu bukan masalah, masalahnya adalah bagaimana mengatur hubungan antara dirinya dengan Healice yang semakin buruk tiap detiknya.

Tangannya sedari tadi sudah menggenggam ponsel untuk menelpon Healice. Namun ia tak cukup berani untuk menghubunginya. Bukan karena ia takut berbicara dengannya, bukan. Melainkan karena ia tidak kuat mendengar apabila gadis itu menangis lagi.

Ini semua salahnya. Fang tahu itu. Bahkan meski fisiknya diakui dengan ribuan jempol, namun untuk masalah kali ini ia justru seperti agar-agar yang lemah. Memalukan memang.

"Bang es-em-es siapa itu baaang~ Bang es-em-es siap—"

Fang langsung menyambar ponselnya saat nada dering dari pesan singkat yang masuk terdengar. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya malu karena nada dering tadi terdengar kuno bagi laki-laki bergelar 'pangeran sekolah' seperti dirinya.

 _[From : Boboiboy_

 _Hai Fang :) Kau tidak lupa rencana kita sore ini kan?]_

Ternyata sebuah pesan singkat dari Boboiboy, orang yang kini diberikan jabatan sebagai kekasihnya. Fang terdiam dan membalas pesan tersebut.

 _[To : Boboiboy_

 _Ya, aku tidak lupa.]_

Singkat sekali, memang benar-benar karakter Fang. Ia hanya berharap sang penerima balasan bisa memaklumi sifatnya yang satu ini.

Fang melirik ke arah jam dinding dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum bersiap-siap menuju taman, tempat ia dan Boboiboy akan bertemu –sekaligus tempat dimana Healice marah kepadanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Fang untuk bersiap-siap. Jaket ungu tua yang dibiarkan terbuka dan menampakkan kaus putih polos lalu dilengkapi dengan celana yang biasa dikenakannya sudah dirasanya cukup. Lagipula menurutnya ini pertemuan yang tidak terlalu penting baginya.

Dirinya langsung disambut oleh lambaian tangan dari sosok pemuda bertopi jingga begitu sudah sampai di taman. Pemuda itu mengukir senyum lebar di wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang lelaki. Dan Fang berani bertaruh kalau senyum itu akan bertahan lama.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Fang sembari berbaring diatas hamparan rumput yang luas. Ia tidak melirik Boboiboy sedikitpun, tetapi hanya memandangi pohon yang menjadi tempatnya berteduh. Fang hanya fokus kepada perseteruan dedauan akibat hembusan angin.

Boboiboy pun ikut berbaring disamping Fang. "Tidak. Aku juga baru datang kesini."

Fang melirik Boboiboy sekilas. "Kita mau apa disini?"

"Tentu saja menghabiskan waktu bersama, hehe~!"

Fang membuang nafas kasar. Pasti ini akan menjadi sore yang panjang.

 _._

 _…but when I can say if I love you, it's too late…_

 _._

Healice menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan ribuan bintang yang bersinar. Tangannya masih menggenggam pulpen yang entah mau dipakai untuk apa sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang kepala.

Fang. Boboiboy.

Dua nama pemuda yang saling bergelut di benaknya. Fang, dengan paras tampannya. Boboiboy, dengan paras tampan yang lebih condong ke cantik. Sebelumnya hubungannya dengan mereka berdua baik-baik saja, sebelum—

"Ya, akulah penyebabnya…," Healice mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha supaya tidak ada setetes air mata pun yang turun. Ingatannya tentang Boboiboy mulai muncul dan ia bohong kalau ingatan itu tidak membuatnya menyesal.

 _._

 _…but she gave me a chance to have you…_

 _._

 _"Boboiboy! Kembalikan bukuku!" seru sosok gadis berkaca mata geram. Matanya tertuju pada satu arah, buku diary yang kini berada di genggaman pemuda bertopi dino._

 _"Healice, kau tidak bisa mengambilnya?" Boboiboy menjulurkan lidahnya. Healice semakin geram. Ia kembali melompat-lompat bak anak kangguru. Namun Boboiboy terlalu gesit, jadi Healice harus berusaha sekuat tenaga._

 _Tidak. Yang dilakukan Healice selanjutnya memang tidak bisa dikatakan baik, tetapi cukup cerdik._

 _"Hyaaah—" Healice menginjak kaki Boboiboy dengan amat dan amat menyakitkan._

 _Hup!_

 _"Dapat!" Healice menarik bukunya dan akhirnya buku itu sukses berada di dekapannya. "Untung saja buku ini bisa kudapatkan!"_

 _Boboiboy meringis seraya memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut karena serangan Healice barusan. "Ya jangan menginjak kakiku dong!"_

 _Healice melirik ke Boboiboy. "Aku tidak sengaja," jawabnya watados._

 _"Kalian! Bisa diam sebentar?!"_

 _Baik Boboiboy maupun Healice, mereka langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Oh, itu ternyata seruan dari sang pemuda berdarah china._

 _"Fang?" Healice memiringkan kepala bingung. Ia tidak menyadari kapan pemuda itu masuk kelas. Seingatnya, ia tadi hanya bersama Boboiboy di kelas. Atau jangan-jangan Fang masuk kelas saat mereka tengah asyik 'rebutan' buku? Entahlah._

 _Tiba-tiba Healice merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Menyadarinya langsung membuat si gadis bergelar 'kekasih Boboiboy' itu menengok ke sang empunya topi oranye._

 _"Bo-Boboiboy?"_

 _Dilihatnya Boboiboy terpaku menatap Fang._

 _._

 _…now nobody can have you…_

 _._

Fang berdoa supaya ketika ia masuk kelas nanti, Healice tidak marah atau menjauhinya. Ia ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Healice karena insiden 2 hari lalu. Fang sungguh tidak tahu kenapa kejadian itu bisa diketahui oleh Healice.

Suasana sekolah sangat hening pagi ini. Fang maklum-maklum saja, ini masih pukul enam lewat dua puluh tiga menit. Mana ada murid yang datang sepagi ini.

Tetapi terkaan Fang dibuktikan salah karena ia mendapati ada orang lain yang sudah memasuki kelas mendahului dirinya. Sosok berkaca mata dengan lensa minus. Beriris biru dan bersurai hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

Fang berdiri di samping daun pintu yang terbuka. "Healice?" Fang memanggil setengah berbisik.

'Apa yang dilakukannya pagi-pagi begini?' Fang menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari posisi yang pas untuk memperhatikan Healice yang tengah berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Healice sedang menulis sesuatu dengan spidol dan Fang begitu penasaran akan apa yang ditulis olehnya. Namun Fang seketika terdiam saat menyadari apa yang Healice tulis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal sementara rasa penyesalan lagi-lagi muncul di hatinya.

Healice sedang menulis namanya (Fang) dan Boboiboy. Fang semakin menyesal saat samar-samar terdengar suara gumaman Healice.

"Fang… Boboiboy… Fang… Boboiboy… tidak… Fang… Boboiboy…"

Fang meninju kusen pintu dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan. Sontak saja bunyi dari tulang yang bertemu dengan kayu membuat Healice menjatuhkan spidolnya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Fa-Fang!" mulut Healice bergetar. Fang tahu kalau gadis itu pasti tengah ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa ada disana.

Sepasang manik Healice mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu, hendak keluar kelas. Namun tentu Fang tidak akan membiarkannya lolos. Tangan kanannya yang sedikit lecet dan luka sana-sini langsung menangkap lengan Healice.

Selanjutnya tangan kiri Fang ditempelkan ke daun pintu, mencegat Healice untuk kabur. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Fang tentu membuat Healice mati kutu. Ia tak berani berkutik apalagi Fang yang menundukkan kepalanya seolah sedang mengeluarkan arua 'jangan pergi atau kau mati'.

"Healice… kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu bukan—"

"…diam," Healice memotong ucapan Fang dan ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan aura yang sejenis dengan aura Fang. Sehingga aura mereka saling beradu di udara.

"Sungguh… aku tidak sengaja," lanjut Fang tidak peduli dengan sikap Healice yang tidak peduli pada omongan Fang.

"…pergi. Menyingkirlah dariku."

"Healice!" Fang menggertak yang jujur saja membuat Healice bergidik ngeri. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap dingin, ia tidak mau Fang tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

"Dengarkan aku!"

.

 _…but why you don't love me?..._

 _._

 _Fang bersandar pada tembok yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir jalan, menunggu Boboiboy melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sementara itu Boboiboy sendiri tengah bersandar di samping Fang. Jalan ini cukup sepi ketika malam hari, jadi lumayan enak kalau mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting disini._

 _"Aku putus dengan Healice…," ujar Boboiboy lirih. Fang tersentak dan segera menengok ke Boboiboy._

 _Alisnya mengerut heran. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau—"_

 _"Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, Fang," Boboiboy tersenyum pahit. Ia mengucek-ucek mata kanannya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "…semenjak pertemuanmu dengannya."_

 _Fang terperanjat sampai-sampai minuman soda yang dipegangnya terlepas. "A-apa maksudmu?!"_

 _"Dia sekarang mencintaimu, Fang."_

 _"Tidak tidak tidak," Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau tidak boleh putus—"_

 _"Ada tiga alasan kenapa aku tidak mau memaksanya tetap menjadi kekasihku," Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya. "Pertama, ia tidak mencintaiku dan kedua…"_

 _Boboiboy menggantung kalimatnya sambil tersenyum kembali dan Fang harus bersabar menanti kalimat Boboiboy selanjutnya. "Aku sejujurnya mencintaimu Fang."_

 _Boboiboy langsung memeluk Fang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Fang terparanjat kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Boboiboy semakin erat memeluknya seakan tidak ikhlas kalau Fang pergi darinya._

 _Lain ceritanya dengan Boboiboy, Fang bahkan tidak membalas pelukan Boboiboy. Ia justru membelalakkan matanya, menatap lurus ke depan. Merasa Fang masih kaget, Boboiboy melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pelan bibir Fang._

 _"Fang…," Boboiboy kembali memeluk Fang._

 _Namun Fang hanya bergeming dan berkeringat dingin di tempat. Ia bukan peduli dengan kecupan Boboiboy, melainkan ia peduli dengan sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri jauh di depannya, menatapnya horror._

 _'Healice!' Fang berharap ini tidak akan bertambah buruk._

 _._

 _…then I know what is your reason…_

 _._

"Sudah mengerti?" Fang menurunkan kedua tangannya, melepas 'penjara' yang menahan Healice. Healice bergeming. Ia menyimak betul-betul cerita Fang.

"Jadi sebenarnya Boboiboy itu mencintaimu?" tanya Healice memastikan. Fang mengangguk cepat.

Healice kembali diam. Fang yakin gadis ini pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan Fang berharap kalau Healice akan menceritakannya kepada Fang. Tetapi Healice justru buru-buru pergi, meninggalkan Fang seorang diri.

 _._

 _…and your reason is Healice…_

 _._

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N : Okeh, aslinya ini ga mau multi chapter. Tapi ya karena WB menghadang, jadinya dipotong dulu XDD. Mungkin chap 1 masih gaje, masih pada bingung alurnya, ntar di chap dua dijelasin kok.

Fic ini khusus dipersembahkan *eaaaak* untuk Healice Adelia. Kenapa? Karena dia yang bikin aku kenal fanfic, yang ngebangkitin jiwa tulis-menulisku, pokoknya aku berterima kasih banget sama dia /tebarbunga.

Udah ah, ga mau panjang lebar. Review please? :3


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _…I hate when someone hurt because my self…_

 _._

"Hei Healice, kau tahu tidak?"

Healice yang sedang sibuk dengan rotinya langsung menoleh ke sang kekasih. Ia memberi isyarat kepada sang empunya manik hazel untuk melanjutkan perkataannya karena mulutnya sudah penuh dengan roti.

"Menurutku Fang itu adalah sosok yang keren, tampan, dan baik. Dia hanya terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan sifatnya yang terakhir."

"Oh…," Healice menelan santapannya. "Darimana kau tahu kalau dia baik?" tanya Healice asal. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan obrolan si lawan bicara. Ia lebih sibuk memikirkan betapa enaknya roti yang dibelinya di kantin tadi.

"Ah, itu…"

Healice menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. 'Ada apa dengan Boboiboy?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"…dia memiliki puluhan penggemar, namun tidak memilih satu pun dari mereka. Dan hebatnya lagi adalah tidak ada satu pun dari para penggemar itu yang tersakiti dengan sikap dingin Fang."

"Benarkah?" Healice memiringkan kepalanya menatap Boboiboy. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku jadi penasaran~"

KRIIING KRIIING

"Ah, waktu istirahat sudah habis!" Healice bangkit dari duduknya dan memutar badannya 180 derajat demi memandang Boboiboy. "Ayo kita ke—"

Healice terdiam dan mengamati Boboiboy yang tengah melamun. Bukan sikap Boboiboy yang membuat Healice bingung, melainkan ketika wajah Boboiboy mendadak memerah.

Satu hal yang diyakini oleh Healice pasti adalah Boboiboy seperti itu bukan karena dirinya atau pun bukan karena dia sedang sakit.

 _._

 _…so I do what I can do…_

 _._

Healice terbangun dari lamunannya saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundak kanannya. Sontak ia menoleh ke seamping. "Yaya?"

Yaya menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Dari tadi kau melamun terus, apa ada masalah?" tanyanya prihatin.

Ah, temannya yang satu ini memang selalu ada ketika dibutuhkan. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang hanya datang saat membutuhkan.

Healice tersenyum sedikit. "Kau yakin mau mendengarkan?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Yaya duduk disamping Healice lalu menopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini tentang Boboiboy..."

"Ah...," Yaya tersenyum canggung. "Benarkah?"

Ekspresi Yaya yang seketika berubah drastis cukup membuktikan kalau ia sedikit atau mungkin sangat tidak senang dengan apa yang baru diucapkan oleh Healice. Tetapi Healice tidak mau menyalahkan dirinya. Toh, Yaya yang memaksanya.

Tidak seperti apa yang diduga oleh Healice, Yaya justru menghidupi kembali percakapan setelah beberapa detik keheningan melanda. "Memangnya dia melakukan apa?"

Healice menengok, terperangah. "Ka-kau mau mendengar?"

Yaya mengangguk cepat.

 _._

 _...but someone is hurt because of me..._

 _._

"Oh... jadi begitu ya...," Yaya menunduk begitu Healice selesai dengan ceritanya. "Ternyata Boboiboy memang seperti itu..."

Healice terdiam. Ia tidak berani mau menjawab omongan Yaya karena ia sendiri masih bingung dengan maksudnya.

Lamunan Healice terjawab setelah Yaya menengok ke arahnya. "Hei Healice, mau kuberitahu sesuatu?"

"Boleh, apa?"

"Boboiboy mungkin... adalah...," ucapan Yaya terputus. Mungkin dia sekarang tengah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian. "...seorang gay."

Healice terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada seorang gay di dunia ini. Oke, ralat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan memiliki seorang teman gay.

Ralat lagi. Bukan seorang teman, melainkan mantan kekasih seorang gay. Mantan kekasih, berarti ia pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang gay yang biasa di-cap orang sebagai sampah masyarakat karena mencintai sesama jenis.

Awalnya ia kira Boboiboy bukan benar-benar mencintai Fang. Melainkan hanya cinta dalam bentuk kekaguman. Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia sungguh tak menyangka. Seharusnya Healice sudah mengerti saat Fang bercerita tadi pagi.

Salahkanlah kepada Healice yang kurang sigap menangkap keadaan.

"Kau percaya itu?" Yaya kembali menunduk. "Sikapnya terkadang aneh di depan Fang. Aku telah megamatinya. Karena-"

"Kau menyukai Boboiboy, benar? Bahkan sampai mengikutinya?"

Yaya semakin menunduk. Sebuah senyuman masam terukir di wajahnya. "Ya, kau benar. Tetapi saat aku menyadari kalau dia itu seorang gay, aku berusaha menjauhinya dan membencinya."

"Tetapi kau tidak bisa," Healice menunduk. "Karena kau mencintainya dan dia tidak bisa menyadari sikapmu yang berubah karena dia lebih fokus kepada...," Healice menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seolah enggan untuk menyebut nama orang itu. "...Fang."

Setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari bendungan kelopak mata gadis berhijab merah muda. "Dan lagi, apa kau tahu bahwa Boboiboy telah berusaha kembali normal namun gagal?"

Healice membelalakkan matanya sebelum menengok ke arah Yaya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia memintamu sebagai kekasihnya demi bisa melupakan Fang..."

Healice merasa nyawanya berhenti saat itu juga.

"...namun kau malah menginjak dan melempar jauh niatnya itu."

 _._

 _...without I know it..._

 _._

Derap langkah kaki sang gadis dengan hijab merah mudanya untungnya tidak terlalu menarik perhatian sekitar. Lagipula suara langkah kakinya tidak terlalu memberi efek kepada suasana ramai setelah bel istirahat.

Tangannya mengepal, namun sedari tadi ia sudah berusaha menyabarkan diri. Bukan, ia tidak sedang marah. Ia hanya sedang mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat bertemu dengan-'nya'. Ya, dengan-'nya'.

Si pemakai topi dino berwarna jingga.

Betapa beruntungnya dia saat mendapati orang yang dicari tengah sendirian di kelas, melamun memandang keluar jendela. Mungkin teman-temannya sedang mencari santapan di kantin atau sekedar berkeliling sekolah menghilangkan penat. Entahlah. Ia tidak peduli.

"Bo-Boboiboy?" dia berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap dengan penuh mata berkaca si objek yang dicari.

Boboiboy tersentak dan segera menoleh. Ia tersenyum. "Yaya? Masuklah. Kelas sedang sepi kok."

Diberikan izin tentu saja Yaya masuk tanpa ragu. Kecuali ragu tentang apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. Boboiboy menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya, mengizinkan Yaya duduk disana.

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

 _._

 _...so I tried to be with him for a short time..._

 _._

Healice memijat-mijat pelipisnya berulang kali. Dia sungguh merasa pusing saat Yaya bilang kalau ia akan menemui Boboiboy untuk meluruskannya. Apakah Yaya tidak tahu kalau meluruskan seseorang itu tidak semudah mengedipkan mata?

Karena sudah lelah dengan kegiatannya yang tidak bermanfaat itu, ia memilih untuk melirik sekitar. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat sikap bodohnya tadi.

Ia seketika salah tingkah karena ternyata kelas sedang ramai dan semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Bahkan sampai ada yang menahan tawa. Oh, dan juga ada yang menatapnya khawatir. Mungkin orang itu mengiranya sedang sakit. Tetapi untungnya tidak ada yang sampai menariknya ke UKS.

Ia buru-buru melangkah keluar kelas dengan pipi yang sudah terasa panas. Malu pasti dirasanya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju tempat yang sepi. Contohnya adalah perpustakaan, tempat yang mainstream bagi orang yang sedang banyak pikiran seperti dirinya.

"Biarlah urusan Yaya dengan Boboiboy, aku mau menenangkan diri dulu," ucapnya yang tentu ditujukan kepada diri sendiri.

Iris safir yang bersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamatanya mulai menelaah setiap judul buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan buku yang pas. Sebuah buku sejarah sudah cukup baginya. Alasan kenapa ia memilih buku itu adalah sekedar iseng. Padahal ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai sejarah.

Healice lalu duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia. Diletakkannya buku itu diatas meja dan ia mulai membacanya dengan tangan kanan menopang pipi kanan. Pada detik-detik awal ia mungkin masih mampu membaca, namun ketika sudah mulai agak lama, ia menjadi mengantuk.

"Hoaaam...," ia menguap saat sudah mencapai halaman ke-28. Membaca sejarah memang membosankan.

"Aku rindu wangi rambutmu."

Healice terkejut. Rasa kantuknya hilang bertepatan dengan ia merasa rambutnya ditarik halus dari belakang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia cepat menengok ke belakang.

Sang empunya surai biru gelap tengah menciumi aroma rambutnya dengan mata tertutup. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah dia membuka mata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Healice."

"F-Fang...?"

Hening.

Kedua iris mata yang saling mencintai satu sama lain masih terpaku, tidak mau melirik ke arah lain. Terfokus kepada orang yang dicintai. Butuh waktu bagi Healice untuk menyadari keadaan.

"FANG!" ia langsung berdiri, membuat Fang kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh diatas lantai. Sementara itu, Healice masih dengan mata terbelalaknya terus menatap Fang -tanpa niat menolongnya sedikitpun.

"Ugh...," Fang meringis kesakitan sebelum memandang Healice. "Jangan bergerak secara tiba-tiba! Itu mengagetkan, kau tahu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menemuimu."

"Boboiboy adalah kekasihmu, bukan aku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengaggapnya seperti itu."

"...pergi."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kubilang pergi!" Healice menatap tajam Fang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah, setiap kali ia mengobrol dengan pemuda yang satu ini, air matanya selalu ingin keluar tanpa sebab.

Atau dia yang tidak mengetahui sebabnya?

"Tidak," Fang berdiri. "Aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu."

Healice menunduk dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Kabulkan satu permohonanku."

Fang terperangah. Ia senang karena Healice akan memaafkannya, meski dengan sebuah syarat. Fang tentu akan mewujudkannya, asalkan itu tidak membuat Healice dan dirinya jauh.

"Apa itu?"

"Berhentilah baik kepadaku."

"Eh?"

Sebulir kristal bening menuruni paras si gadis bersurai cokelat. "Karena kau yang terlalu baik, aku jadi menyukaimu."

Kali ini, Fang yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Oleh karena itu-"

"Tidak," Fang dengan cepat memotong ucapan Healice. "Lagipula, aku ini bukanlah orang yang baik. Ada banyak orang yang tersakiti karenaku."

Healice tidak mau membalas. Ia sibuk dengan puluhan tetes air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Fang yang menyadarinya langsung memajukan tangannya dan menghapus air mata Healice.

Pundak Healice bergetar saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Fang dan Fang tahu itu. Oleh karenanya, Fang lalu memegang pundak Healice dengan kedua tangannya.

"Healice, lihat aku."

Sang gadis menggeleng. Fang terpaksa menarik dagunya dan mendekatkan Healice ke dirinya sementara tangannya yang lain mulai melingkar di pinggang Healice. Langsung saja rasa panas mulai menjalar di wajah Healice.

"Aku tidak menyukai Boboiboy sedikitpun, aku hanya mencintaimu," ucap Fang sebelum mengecup Healice. Healice kaget bukan kepalang. Matanya terbelalak. Tidak seperti Fang yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan sikap Healice.

 _._

 _...and then I will be with you forever..._

 _._

Boboiboy berlari cepat menuju kelas Healice dengan diikuti Yaya dibelakangnya. Nafasnya memburu. Mungkin ia sedang kesal. Atau mungkin pula sedang panik tidak karuan.

"Healice!" ia membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Namun orang yang dicari ternyata tidak ada.

Boboiboy langsung melempar tatapan tajam ke salah seorang penghuni kelas. "Dimana dia?"

Orang itu seketika gelagapan. Tidak biasanya Boboiboy bertampang seperti itu. Jadi ia langsung menjawab, "A-aku tidak tahu. Ta-tapi mungkin ia ada di perpus-"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban lebih lanjut, Boboiboy langsung menuju perpustakaan. Yaya yang mengejar di belakangnya hanya mampu berharap supaya-

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka kasar oleh Boboiboy.

Didapatinya Fang dan Healice tengah berciuman.

Ribuan belati imajiner muncul dari ruang hampa dan mulai menusuki badan Boboiboy berulang kali. Saking tidak kuatnya, ia sampai bertekuk diatas lantai. Sementara Yaya sendiri tidak tahu harus apa, harapannya tidak terkabul dan ia tidak mau melihat Boboiboy bersedih.

Bahkan meski Boboiboy adalah seorang gay. Dan meski Boboiboy tidak menyukainya sedikitpun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka pasti menarik perhatian Fang dan Healice. Mereka cepat-cepat menyudahi acara mereka dan menengok ke arah pintu.

Healice sudah kesekian kalinya terperanjat. Tidak seperti Fang yang memasang tampang acuh tak acuh. Fang bukannya tidak peduli, melainkan ia ingin membantu Boboiboy bangkit dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Namun ia terpaksa seperti itu karena ia tidak mau menambah tumpukan masalah yang ada.

"Boboiboy...," Yaya sedikit membungkuk dan menepuk pundak Boboiboy pelan. "Katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan."

Sempat terjadi keheningan sebelum Boboiboy berdiri dan tersenyum miris seraya memandang Fang. "Hiduplah bahagia, Fang."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu meski aku akan sulit melupakanmu."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk berubah."

"Bersama Yaya disampingku."

 _._

 _...love you, Healice..._

 _._

 **FIN!**

.

A/N : ENDINGNYA GAJE SUMPAH DEH Orz INI MEMALUKAAAN! UDAH TELAT, ENDINGNYA GA MEMUASKAN PULAAA! Orz

\- efek writerblock atau efek males ngetik atau efek laptop rusak atau efek kuota habis atau efek /udah-

OKE, OKE! AKU TAMBAHIN BANYAK OMAKE NIH- /cumaduadoang /dibakarramerame

.

( 1 )

.

Sudah lama semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan terjadi. Meski sudah hampir melupakan Fang, namun Boboiboy juga mulai mencintai Yaya sepenuhnya.

Hari ini entah atas takdir atau apa, Boboiboy dan Fang beserta kekasih mereka bertemu di taman setelah seminggu tidak berjumpa, efek libur panjang.

"Hai Yaya!" Healice melambai sembari tersenyum.

"Hai juga, Lice!"

Fang mengangkat tangan, "Yo, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy menepuk keras pundak Fang. "Yo, Fang!"

Lalu Healice dan Yaya mulai bergosip ria. Lain ceritanya dengan Fang dan Boboiboy yang justru adu mulut, seperti sedia kala.

"Fansgirl-ku makin banyak," ucap Fang dengan senyuman angkuh di wajahnya.

"Nilai matematika-ku membaik!"

Fang menggeleng kurang yakin. "Hanya 'membaik'. Bukannya 'lebih baik' dariku."

Boboiboy mulai geram. "Yang jelas aku lebih baik darimu!"

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Peduli?"

Fang mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan!"

"Grr! Aku lebih tampan!"

"Aku lebih cantik!"

Hening.

"Ups..."

"Pfffft- BWAHHAHAHA!" secara serempak, semuanya tertawa. Kecuali Boboiboy tentunya.

.

( 2 )

.

Istirahat sekolah kali ini dihabiskan Fang dan Boboiboy dengan mencabuti rumput taman yang ditutup dengan acara minum soda bersama. Tadi pagi, mereka berjumpa dan membahas tentang ujian matematika yang diadakan kemarin. Awalnya tak terjadi apa-apa sampai mereka mulai berdebat dan lupa waktu dan voila, mereka telat masuk.

Sembari minum soda dan berjalan menuju kelas, Fang dan Boboiboy memutuskan untuk bercerita-cerita. Entah tentang apa.

"Oh ya Boboiboy, kau masih ingat tentang malam itu? Saat kau mengecup-"

Boboiboy langsung menyumpal mulut Fang dengan botol soda. "Diam kau bodoh! Jangan ungkit kejadian itu!"

"Tapi jangan menyumpal mulutku juga, sialan!" Fang melempar botol soda itu jauh-jauh.

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Kembali ke topik. Rasanya kau bilang ada 3 alasan ya. Tetapi kau hanya memberi tahu 2 alasan saja."

Boboiboy berusaha mengingat-ingat. Benar juga. Ia hanya memberi tahu 2 alasan kepada Fang.

"Oh itu... kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu."

Maka mulailah Boboiboy bercerita dengan diawali tangan mengadah keatas dan bergerak setengah lingkaran (?) ala kartun anak yang disiarkan di M*NC TV.

 _Boboiboy yang saat itu masih resmi menjadi kekasih Healice, diajak oleh sang gadis berkacamata untuk bertemu ayahnya. Alasannya hanya untuk kenalan sekaligus belajar bersama._

 _Begitu sampai rumah, Boboiboy dan ayah Healice duduk di ruang tamu sementara Healice pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh._

 _Ternyata sampai Healice kembali, tidak ada perbincangan yang terjadi. Sejak awal, ayahnya terus menatap intens Boboiboy dari atas ke bawah berulang kali._

 _"Jadi ini kekasihmu?" tanya sang ayah pada akhirnya._

 _Healice mengangguk mantap._

 _"Kenapa..."_

 _"Eh?" Boboiboy dan Healice sama-sama bingung saat sang ayah menundukkan kepala dan mengeluarkan aura suram._

 _"Kenapa... KENAPA ANAKKU LESBI?! TUHAN, APA DOSA HAMBAMU INI SAMPAI ANAK HAMBA MENCINTAI SESAMA JENIS?!" sang ayah meratap seolah baru saja dihukum menjadi batu akibat durhaka kepada orangtua. Lalu sang ayah duduk di pojok ruangan sembari berkomat-kamit membaca, 'anakku lesbi anakku lesbi'._

 _Untuk kali ini, Healice langsung menangkap keadaan._

 _"AYAH! DIA INI LAKI-LAKI! LAKI-LAKI!"_

"Pffffft- BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fang tak kuasa menahan tawanya yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan maut dari Boboiboy.


End file.
